


IronWing: Sessa

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: it gives a good foundation of who Sessa is and what's her story.





	IronWing: Sessa

It's a warm early afternoon and me and my daughter Kit settle down for an afternoon snack in the kitchen. The sun is shining high and the patio windows are open, letting the joy of Kun'Lun come seeping in. Various carts clatter on the streets below, where our home resides. The wind chimes in the glass doorway twinkle in the cooling breeze.

She’s 4 years old and very curious about the world around her. We don't live with her father, who’s back on Earth. Instead with live with my other husband Danny Rand, also known as Ironfist. We were forced into marriage as part of a seers prophecy foretelling great fortune coming from a union between Silverwing (that’s me) and The Immortal Ironfist. Let’s just say that didn't go down too well with either of us. We fought, or rather, I fought like a demon out of hell. Which technically I am, but it’s a little more complicated than that. I used to be human, a very, very long time ago.

‘Mama, why don’t I have any grandparents?’

This question shouldn't startle me as much as it does. She’s 4 and very curious about the people in her life and what they mean to her.

'Well, baby…theyre not alive anymore’

'Not even daddy’s?’

'No, honey’

'What about Danny?’

'Nu-uh’

'Oh..’

She looks down feeling disappointed. The many friends she has made here, have big families with aunts and uncles…and grandparents. She doesn’t realise it yet, but she does have a large and loving family already, but she doesn’t get to see them much, just a few and far between when we visit Earth. Mostly we go to see Victor, her father.

We met 8 years ago when I was still reeling from being dragged out of hell and forced into a marriage with someone I had only just met. I was angry. No, it was more than that…i was enraged!

And it was this rage that meant I needed to be kept an eye on when we visited Earth. This pair of eyes ended up being Victor Creed, commonly known as Sabretooth. Danny had hired him to be my guardian, to make sure I didn't get into any trouble of my own making, from my bad temper. My temper was extreme, it’s still bad now, but I’m more settled in life.

As the cliche goes, we ended up falling for each other and got married, as my marriage to Danny only extended as far as the realm of Kun'Lun. As part of an enchantment that was placed on us to facilitate this fated union, we still had to go wherever the other person went, otherwise we’d be pulled back home and our travelling privileges revoked. As long as we stayed in the vicinity of each other (same building or land), we were fine.

Despite everyone's misgivings about us, we work very well together, me and Victor. Our personalities compliment each other in a way that helps us live better lives. That’s not to say either of us in any way are heroes, but at the same time, we’re not villains anymore. We’re just two people trying to navigate life the way we see fit, wherever other people agree with our choices is irrelevant.

'What were you like when you were a kid?’

She pipes up from her empty bowl that not too long ago was filled with chicken noodles.

'Serious.’

I reply feeling amused.

'Can you tell me a story about it?’

'Yes, baby, I can. Where do you want me to start?’

I lean down on the table, facing her eye to bright eye.

'I don’t know…’

She thinks about it. Her face all screwed up in thought.

'What was it like?’

'Hard’

'Mummy!-’

She's cross as I give her one-word answers, but what can I say? What can I tell her? The truth? How I was sold for a loaf of bread back in the Soviet revolution by my 'loving’ parents?! That I was given to an organisation that would train me to be a deadly killer?!

She’s still cross. With her little arms folded, scowling at me. She reminds me of my sister Natalia at her age.

I was 8 when they came for me. Tali was 4. We had been reluctantly close growing up. It was always expected that I would look after her, ever since she was a baby. I resented it fiercely. But she was my sister, so I loved her anyway. Not that I ever really showed it.

She was always pawing at me, pulling at my arms and legs to come play some game with her. She was always full of energy, whereas I just wanted to be left alone to my sketchbook.

But somehow she would always get her way and I would end up playing with her. I missed her so much. 

And somehow in this infinite time and space, we call life, we found each other again. I found my sister. And I found out everything that had happened to her. The time she spent with the Red Room, and her defection from mother Russia to join S.H.I.E.L.D. And ultimately how she came to her demise. 

I know the woman I call sister, is a clone now...she still sounds, looks and feels like my baby sister Tali. And she's all I have left of that time back home. So long ago now, but she reminds me. She remembers, and it's during those times...that I feel like that girl is still alive somewhere. Still being pushed and pulled at to play with her younger sister. I'm still alive somewhere. 

"It was very cold. But there was lots of laughter with your aunt Natasha. We lived in a small house with our mama and papa. We would play lots of puzzle and board games, and make up lots of stories to tell each other. We also used to make a lot of snowmen and angels, and when it wasn't snowing we would make paper dolls instead. We had lots of fun!" 

The best part about telling a story is that you get to edit the truth to make it sound better than it actually was. She doesn't need to know how we starved, how we watched our parents fight or even how we would shiver in our beds at night because our blankets were so threadbare. 

She's smiling at me again, and goes dancing off pretending she's a ballet dancer. This is the edited truth Natasha gave her, because like me, she can't bear to be honest. We are all fed lies, and we promise and vow to expose them. Yet it's always the same, we end up feeding into them, carrying them on, protecting others from finding out what lies beneath. 

I lie to my daughter because i can't bear her pain as well as my own.


End file.
